Norway's little princess
by Thousnelda
Summary: After a sudden meeting, Norway finds himself taking care of the daughter he never knew he had. However, nations are discouraged from having intimate relationships with humans and even worse for having children. Will he and the other Nordics be able to keep the little girl a secret from the rest of the world? Warning: OC. Rating T to be careful. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter one

Ten-year-old Ansfrida yawned as she began to walk the streets of Oslo, looking for the correct building. She had been up since early to catch the correct bus, and had not slept well in a very long time. She hated the man who took her in after her mother passed, her mother's cruel boss, and his cruelty had only gotten worse towards her as strange things continued to happen to her. At first it was simply seeing creatures which the others could not, the usual one being a little blue arctic fox with rabbit ears, but then weather and such began to change with her mood; which was when her guardian began to act weird towards her.

After some time to think about a way to escape, she remembered a story her mother used to tell her about her father. It was more of a direction then a story, but before they broke up her father had given her mother a cross hairpin and told her that if she ever was in trouble to take it to the government building in Oslo in charge of diplomatic affairs and show the pin. Then she would be helped. Despite never really talking about her father, she had kept the hairpin and after passing Ansfrida took it. With the pin and the directions, Ansfrida sneaked out of her guardian's house and left for the capital.

She had failed, however, to think of how she was to tell which building was which or even what kind of help she would receive. She already knew that the man had called her in as missing and groups had begun looking for her, but would they recognize her so far from home and send her back? Ansfrida shook her head and stared at the crowd passing her by, feeling rather small.

"Someone must know which building I should go to," Ansfrida said to herself before spotting a person which interested her. The man, she was assuming that the stranger was a boy, was dressed in a dark and light blue suit with blond hair; a cross hairpin keeping his bangs out of his face. He had the air of someone accustomed to the flow of the city, causing Ansfrida to feel that he might be able to help her.

Deciding to go with her feeling, she rushed up to the man. Upon closing in on him she called out for him to stop, causing him to stop and turn around to face her with his deep blue eyes; the same color as hers. She swallowed as she walked up next to him and said, "Could you give me directions?"

"I could, but shouldn't you be in school right now?" the man said in a monotone voice.

"No? Um, look. Can you please tell me how to reach the building in charge of diplomatic affairs?" Ansfrida said, trying to stay on track.

"And why do you need to go there so badly?" the man asked, squatting so that he was eye-level with her.

Cautiously, she pulled out the old hairpin and showed it to the man while saying, "Well, my mom told me that if I was ever in trouble I should take this to that building and I would get help."

The man stared at the hairpin in silence, causing Ansfrida to look up and notice that her pin looked just like the cross in the man's hair. At last the man asked, "Does your mother know where you are?"

Ansfrida glumly shook her head and said, "She died recently."

The man nodded again in thought before asking, "You can call me Lukas. And what is your name exactly?"

"Ansfrida…Ansfrida Haugen. Can you help me or not?" She answered crossly.

"You're the little girl who is missing," Lukas said bluntly while standing back up. Ansfrida then looked down and mumbled, "I don't like my new house. My guardian is mean and doesn't believe me about my friends."

Lukas seemed to be in thought for another moment before taking her hand and replying, "Alright, I understand. Come, the building you wanted is this way."

She was surprised at first by the man's willingness to help, but stayed quiet and tried to loosen her hand. The last thing she needed was for him to decide to take her to a police station instead. The two of them walked in silence for several minutes only to be broken when a car pulled up in front of them; cutting them off while passing by an alley.

Lukas looked at the car unamused for a moment while Ansfrida looked at it shocked; knowing who the car belonged to. From the car appeared a tall man who looked at them as if they were insects. He smirked at the girl who hid slightly behind Lukas, only to then turn his attention to the man in front of her.

"Can I help you?" Lukas asked while glaring at the man. He could tell by how Ansfrida flinched from him that the man was no good.

"Yes, you see that little girl with you is my boss' goddaughter. He's been looking everywhere for her so we would like for you to just hand her over," the man said.

"If that is so then tell him that she is safe and sound in the country's hands," Lukas stated bluntly. The other man gave him a grimace before taking a step closer and saying that that was not good enough.

Before either Ansfrida or Lukas could respond the man let out a pained shriek as a bite mark appeared on his leg, causing him to fall to his knees. Taking the opportunity, Lukas picked up Ansfrida and rushed past the injured man; jumping over the car and running away. As he ran he asked, "That fox thing. Is that a friend of yours?"

"You actually saw her?" Ansfrida asked now shocked that someone else saw the fox. The man nodded his head, only to then duck into another alley and kneel down behind a dumpster. From the main street they could hear a commotion of people gasping at the man and more of his friends which appeared from the car and alley. Obviously if their boss told them to bring the girl back, the orders where to bring her back either in good or bad health.

"This is bad…why are they so determined to have you?" Lukas asked.

"It's because strange things happen around me. My guardian's a powerful man in the region I'm from and he thinks if he keeps me around I can help him get more powerful," Ansfrida explained. Lukas than rolled his eyes but nodded that he understood. He knew about power-struggles enough to know that this one was stupidly getting in his way.

He looked over at the street again to see a car he recognized pass by, Denmark's usual rental, reminding him that he was supposed to be at a meeting in only a couple minutes. The car was stopped at a light and the shouting had died down, causing Lukas to think that it was safe for him to get to the car with the girl. With this decision, he picked the girl up again and rushed for his friend's car; reaching it as the light turned green.

Denmark turned his head when he heard someone on the outside bang at the backseat door, only to see his brother. Curious as to what the other was doing, he ignored the blaring horns of people behind him and unlocked the doors, only to then watch as Lukas aka Norway push a little girl inside the relative safety of the car.

"Nor what's going on? Who's you're-," Denmark began only to stop when a car, the same car that stopped Norway and the girl before, rushed closely past and clipped Norway; sending him and the door ahead of Denmark's car.

Upon seeing Norway get hit, Denmark rushed out of his car and shouted several swears at the other. He then quickly knelt down by Norway to see that his friend was still conscious but with several bad looking injuries. Carefully, he picked Norway up and sat him inside the car's passenger seat while mumbling, "So much for the meeting."

He then looked at the girl in the rearview mirror and told her, "Buckle up, I don't need you falling out and I'm going to be going pretty fast."

**So who exactly is this girl and how are things going to go from here?**

**As always, please review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**6 followers so far for a story I was not so sure about (love~). Anyways, here you go~**

Chapter two

Norway awoke with a soft groan. He slowly opened his eyes to find that he was lying down in a hospital bed with the noise of the other Nordics talking in hushed tones outside. Gingerly, ran his hand through his hair and tried to remember what happened. He then remembered. He was hit by a car while getting the girl into Denmark's car, only to then have the Dane speed off to the nearest hospital.

"The idiot could have just called an ambulance," Norway thought to himself only to see if he could sit up more. The injuries received looked worse than they felt, but that could have also been from the painkillers. They consisted mainly of a bruised shoulder and ribs, a broken arm and a bad headache; all things that would heal quickly due to him being a nation.

After looking at the wounds, his attention was drawn to the little girl curled up in one of the visitor chairs. She was fast asleep, looking as if in a troubled dream. The other Nordics then entered the room, waking her up when Denmark called out happy to see him awake.

"How are you feeling Norway?" Finland asked, not noticing the girl wake up.

"I'm fine, nothing serious," Norway said while glancing at the girl who rubbed her eyes. She then stared at the group in silence as Norway continued, "Call a doctor in so I can be discharged."

Ansfrida then got out of her seat and walked up to the bed while saying, "What do you mean nothing serious? You were just hit by a car you should stay here so they can make sure you're alright."

Norway gave a slight smile before patting her head with his uninjured arm's hand. He then said, "I'll be fine. It'll take more than a car to keep me stuck in here."

Ansfrida looked down as if in thought, only to then look up when she heard Iceland leave to get the doctor his brother requested followed by Denmark asking, "So ah, who are you anyways?"

"Ansfrida…and who are you guys supposed to be?" she said while staring up at the strange men.

"Um well, I guess you could say that we're his brother's," Finland said while pointing at Norway only to receive an unsure look from the girl.

By that time Iceland had returned with Norway's doctor, causing the group to step away from the bed so that the doctor could check over Norway. After several moments of this, the doctor agreed that it was alright for Norway to leave, causing the patient to sit more in bed and fight back the urge to wince.

"You can't be serious," Ansfrida said, watching Norway get out of bed with the help of the Dane.

"He's a f'st he'ler," Sweden replied.

The doctor then looked back at Norway and asked, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Can you give me a phone so I can call someone? I want to have the adoption papers sent and waiting for me at home when I get there," Norway stated.

Upon hearing the words "adoption papers," the rest of the Nordics plus Ansfrida gave the man a shocked look. Norway then paused at their looks and waited for the doctor to leave before placing a finger in front of his mouth and asking, "Can I trust you guys to keep a secret between family?"

"Sure I guess, what kind of secret," Denmark asked, confused as to where this was going.

Norway then glanced at the girl and said, "I want to adopt the girl because I'm her father."

"…What?!" the group asked in shock. The girl then stared harder at Norway before completing some quick math on her fingers.

At last she said, "But you can't be my dad! I mean you look like you'd be at least ten years younger than my mom and I doubt she had a baby with someone that much younger than her!"

"It's a bit complicated, but that hairpin you got from your mom is the same one I gave to your mother, Ingra," Norway began only to be grabbed by the arm by Iceland and ask, "You can't be serious. Do you know how much trouble you could get into if it gets out you have a kid?"

"That's why I told you guys to keep it a secret," Norway said calmly, continuing to watch as his daughter wrapped her mind around what was happening.

"But you know it's only a matter of time before someone finds out, I mean, with how connected the world is these days," Iceland persisted.

"The others will only find out about her if you guys talk about her in front of them or post something about her online," Norway said, now glancing at the others to make sure they understood that it was possible to hide her.

"Why is he not supposed to adopt me?" Ansfrida asked softly.

"Well you see, Ans, Norway and us are kind of…special," Finland began while looking down at the girl with a worried smile, "That's why we don't grow old and why it's alright for him to be discharged so soon. But you see, our friends who are also like us came up with a rule long ago that we're not supposed to have kids with our residents. So if the others find out that he has a little girl he could get in trouble for it."

"Norway? And what kind of trouble?" Ansfrida asked.

"Yup, if what he says is correct, then your dad is the personification of the kingdom of Norway," Denmark said while ruffling the girls long, blond hair before continuing in a more serious tone, "As for the trouble, it could range anywhere from simply separating the two of you to worse; mainly for you."

"…I don't understand. Why is this such a big deal?" Ansfrida asked.

"Why don't we discuss this more at my house," Norway said calmly after replacing the phone which was brought for him. The others agreed to this idea and were soon driving to Norway's house.

It was not a long drive from the hospital, and the house was rather spacious as the girl discovered. As they walked into the living room and sat down, Ans could not help but pet the fox thing in search for comfort, the only thing she had with her which still made some amount of sense after having her world suddenly turned upside down yet again.

Before going back to the serious topic of why she was supposed to be a secret, Finland proclaimed, "Well, since it looks like we're your new uncles I guess we should introduce ourselves. My name's Finland and the silent guy next to me is Sweden."

"My name's Denmark, also known as the king of the North; alright Princess?" Denmark said while giving the girl a wink at the princess part, causing her to roll her eyes at the cheesy nick-name.

"I'm Iceland, and you can just ignore the loud one," Iceland said while signaling Denmark as the loud one. Ans nodded slightly at this, thinking that so far Iceland was the only one who actually made sense.

Norway then sat down after faxing the papers back to the correct office. As he sat down, Ans stared at him for a moment before asking again why he was not supposed to adopt her. Norway then answered, "When a nation has a child with a mortal, the child will tend to have the potential to be very powerful. Like how you seemed to have gained a knack for magic from me. In the past, before the rule saying we were not supposed to even think about having a child, the children would work as a great asset for diplomatic marriages and as generals to lead against opponents. This in turned caused them to be targets and in the end cause more issues than they helped stop. Because of this, it was decided several centuries ago by both us nations and our bosses that we were to pass a sort of truce to not have children. In the end, it tends to be more adventitious for us anyways, because very few children are born with immortality."

Upon saying the last part, the room fell silent as they thought about the response. At last Ans said, "So it's pretty much a way to protect yourselves… I guess… Still sounds like a lot of people sticking their noses where it doesn't belong."

Several of the others could not help but smile at the last part of Ans' statement, only to have Denmark respond, "Well, from a military point of view it was looked at more as checking the balance of power. But your idea can also be right."

"So if you're going to be staying here with Norway then you guys are going to need to get some stuff since I think all Norway really has for you right now would be a spare bedroom," Finland said happily, trying to get passed the topic of the rule.

"Later…nap first," Norway answered while reclining back and closing his eyes. Despite the fact that he was well enough to leave the hospital, his injuries still hurt and he was tired.

The others seemed to agree with the idea, only to have Ans then ask, "But what if you can't adopt me because I already have a guardian anyways?"

The other Nordics had not known this fact, and stared at the two of them for a moment before Norway said, "And what court would give some stranger a girl who has a perfectly good father? Besides, unless he's my boss I can simply have any reason for you to stay with him overthrown."

With this said, Norway went quiet as he fell asleep.

**History thing of the day: Balance of Power**

**The whole balance of power idea originally came from Italian city-states in the Middle Ages (or so i remember from history class) with the main idea being if one city state grew too powerful the neighboring cities would form an alliance simply to defeat the more powerful one and knock it down a few pegs. This was then transferred to being used with countries. **

**The reason for Denmark bringing the 'balance of power' as an excuse to not let nations have kids would be that the kids could give that nation's army an advantage against the others and could theoretically lead to a breeding race to get more 'super-soldiers' than the opponent.**

**Anyways, hope that helps explain~**

**As always, please review~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter three

It was not until night time that Norway awoke, and by that time Ans was too tired to willingly be dragged from store to store to buy things. Due to this, Norway simply led her to the spare bed room and gave her a t-shirt to use as an impromptu nightgown. He then helped her reach some fresher linen for the bed and watched as she changed it, unable to help because of his injured arm. After the bed was set and Ans was ready for sleep, she crawled into the average-sized bed and pulled the blankets up to her nose; only to then reluctantly move them slightly to allow her fox-like friend to burrow under the covers and next to her.

"Does she have a name?" Norway asked, motioning towards the blue fox.

Ans paused for a moment before saying, "I just call her Kitsy. Does your troll have a name?"

Norway paused slightly before saying, "Trolls are very conscious of the power names hold, so he would not want me to tell you."

Ans huffed slightly at not being given a better answer, but said no more. Norway then lightly kissed her head and said, "Good night, Ans. We'll go shopping tomorrow."

Ans nodded to this and closed her eyes, instinctually turning so that she could hug Kitsy as if she was a plush toy. Norway smiled slightly at the scene; he had forgotten how much he enjoyed having children around to care for. He then quietly closed the door and headed for his own bedroom.

* * *

The next morning, Norway and Ans were awoken to the noise of Denmark banging on the front door. After Norway fell asleep yesterday afternoon, the other Nordics had left for their own homes, but had returned early for the sole purpose of helping Norway with picking things out for Ans. Upset about being pulled from his sleep, Norway went to the front door, opened it, and punched the loud Dane in the mouth.

Ans had reached the scene shortly after the punch, giving out a slight yawn which caught the other's attention. Finland was the first to say, "Good morning Ans, how are you today?"

"Fine, why are you guys back so soon?" Ans asked while rubbing an eye.

"Fig'red we'd make an ev'nt out of shoppin' for ya," Sweden answered. Ans gave him an unsure look before nodding her head. In all honesty, out of all of her new uncles the tall, scarier, usually quiet one concerned her the most.

"And if we leave now we can stop for breakfast," Denmark said happily, earning an unhappy glance from Norway.

Norway let his glance go, however, and said, "Alright, fine. Just give us a couple minutes to get dressed and ready."

With this said, Norway and Ans headed up to their rooms to change while the others gathered into the living room to wait for them. Several minutes later, the two of them joined the group and headed out the door.

After a quick stop for breakfast they headed for the first store; IKEA. Before entering the building Norway asked what was wrong with the furniture already in his daughter's new room, but Sweden and Finland quickly pointed out that Ans may want some new furniture or to have the room repainted or something. Norway thought the idea over for a second before accepting the idea and entering the store with the others.

Once in the store, the group began to wander down aisle after aisle while looking for anything that the young girl might want. This mainly included Denmark picking up anything he thought was girly, Finland picking up anything he thought was cute, Norway and Iceland looking for things which would be more practical and Sweden simply looking at what was in stock.

After what felt like forever, they moved past the curtains and bathroom accessories and reached the bedroom section. In this section while Ans and Norway were looking at a new table lamp, Denmark appeared with a comfortable he took from its case and yelled, "Hey Princess, check this out! You know you like it."

Ans stared at the comforter, trying to look past the nickname and gave an unimpressed glance at the fabric. It was pink, purple and green, decorated with yellow crowns and stars. She then looked to Norway, as if asking him for help. In response he simply said, "He's an idiot, just remember that. Perhaps if you simply ignore him he'll leave you alone at least."

Denmark pouted when he heard this and said, "Oh come on, I'm only trying to help! You could at least consider it."

"But I don't want that comforter," Ans bluntly said only to watch Denmark look as if in pain because of it. She then continued, "I want something like…that! I want that!"

For the last part of her sentence, Norway and Denmark looked at a comforter Iceland had picked up. It was plainer and from the adult's section, looking more like a quilt than a comforter. Upon seeing the comforter, Ans rushed up to Iceland and reached up for it; a large smile on her face from seeing it.

"You want this one?" Norway asked to be sure. In response Ans nodded and said, "Ya, it reminds me of the comforter my mom had on her bed. It was my favorite."

The others paused at this for a moment before Norway smiled slightly and patted her head while saying, "If that's the case then of course you can have it."

Ans smiled more at this and held the comforter tightly, only to then roll her eyes when Denmark said, "But it's so boring looking. You should get something cool or at least get one of the matching things for the one I showed you."

"Fine, if it'll make you happy and quiet I'll pick get something that matched that ugly comforter," Ans conceded while grabbing a black and pink throw pillow with a white star on it, hoping that he would then allow her to choose things that she wanted.

The consolation worked throughout the rest of the time in the store, which was hard for him when it came to picking out new paints for the room's walls, only to then re-emerge when it came to clothes and later toy shopping. Much to Denmark's pleasure he was actually able to talk her and Norway into some outfits with the help of Finland and occasionally Sweden, only to then be told to take her to the toy section and help her look for toys.

By the time that they were finished with all of this shopping it was already around lunch time, so the group stopped for lunch before returning to the house to help renovate the generic spare bedroom into the little girl's room. All six of them worked for the next several hours on it, and by the evening the room looked more like something which would be used often. Also by that time, Ans had grown tired from the active day and decided to get ready for bed while the others talked.

Before she could go and try the newly finished room out for the night, the others spotted her; causing Sweden to call out, "Night, Pr'ncess."

Ans sighed slightly at yet another uncle calling her the nickname, starting to wonder if it was going to stick, before turning around and saying, "Good night."

She could see Denmark jump out of his seat and start to rush up to her to give a good-night hug, but Norway stopped him by grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling him to the ground; causing the other three to laugh at the scene and Ans to give a tired smile. Less than a year ago she had only her mother for family, but now she had a father and four uncles which seemed to be rather interested in her well being. This brought with it new feelings of slight enthusiasm at the idea of having a new life and concern for what led ahead of her.

She yawned before giving the second feeling too much thought, simply pushing it off as yet another new idea which she would need to get used to. With this she retreated back to the room which still smelled slightly of fresh paint and promptly fell asleep.

**As always, please review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter four

Several months had passed since Ans moved into Norway's house. Like her father said, there were a few bumps in approving the adoption due to her past guardian, but he was able to make the bumps go away and cause the man to leave her alone. With this in the past, she began her process of getting back into a normal routine; including tasks that Norway would set for her and school work.

Ans did not mind the few tasks which mainly consisted of keeping her room clean, preparing her own supper the few times Norway had to stay at work late, and reading several of the books of magic he would loan her under the idea that it would help her in the future if she knew how to control her new found powers.

School, however, was a different matter entirely. Norway had decided when the time came for sending her to school to choose a smaller, private school which was very different from the school she used to go to. This was then not helped by the fact that people found her attitude and imaginary friends strange and would often get her into trouble. But no matter how horrible a day she could have at school, she could always find some comfort from either her father or her uncles who would often visit.

Soon summer break came, and with it her birthday. She was not completely sure how they discovered that her birthday was only a matter of days away, but a week beforehand she heard them talking about throwing a small party for her. At first she was against the idea, neither sure what they called a small party nor completely sure that she would even want a party.

When she voiced her concerns, Finland responded, "But it's your birthday, you need to have a party!"

The others then continued to persist the idea until eventually she conceded, but just as long as it was only family there. The others agreed with this idea, and went back to planning the small event.

A week of planning later, the Nordics all arrived at a restaurant to celebrate the birthday. As Sweden and Finland entered, however, they were joined by Sealand. Wanting to make sure that it would be alright for him to meet with Ans, Finland walked up to Norway and explained that Sealand had suddenly come out of the blue and refused to leave after hearing about the party. Norway thought for a moment only to agree that he could stay; causing Finland to breathe a sigh f relief and continue into the room with Sweden and Sealand.

When Sealand entered the room he was not completely sure what the celebration was for, but upon looking inside his attention was drawn to the girl sitting at the table across the room. He blinked several times at her and felt a slight blush rise in his cheeks due to her attractiveness. After several seconds, he tore his gaze away from the strange girl and asked who she was.

Sweden paused for a moment, unsure of how much he should tell the young micronation. To this Norway entered the room and answered, "She is Ans, my apprentice. You may talk with her, but if you tell anyone else about her than there will be trouble."

Sealand nodded silently, not really sure how to interpret the possible threat, before sitting down next to her. He then smiled and said, "Hi, my name is Sealand. So what exactly are you an apprentice for? I didn't even know they still did that."

"… Magic I guess," Ans said, quickly thinking of a good answer. She was not a big fan of the way he was blushing at her, but she was beginning to get used to it from the looks boys in slightly older grades gave her.

"So you're another one of those weirdoes who believes in that stuff? You do know that it can all be explained, right?" Sealand said with a slight laugh. In response, Ans gave the boy an unamused look while whispering words to Kitsy to halt her from attacking.

Her attention was then taken from Sealand when Denmark and Iceland entered the room, Denmark rushing up to hug her while saying, "Hey Princess, long time no see!"

"You saw me less than a week ago. Now let go!" Ans huffed while trying to wiggle free of his grip. Sweden seemed to notice the girl's attempts at freedom and aided her by pulling the two apart. He then asked, "Bett'r Pr'ncess?"

Ans sighed at this and thanked him, only to sigh more out of dismay at the name when Norway called, "Since everyone's here you can open presents, alright Princess."

'It's just them trying to show love…or something like that," Ans thought to herself while righting her chair and sitting. From there the adults each placed one or two gifts in front of her and waited expectantly for her to open them and tell them that she liked it.

The gifts were mostly things which would be expected for the others to give her. Iceland's gift was the first, giving her a box of licorice and a puffin keychain. After Iceland went, came Finland's gifts which were a doll and a new book which she took despite feeling that dolls were for younger girls. Next was Sweden, who gave her a new video game for the handheld they bought her when she first joined their family. After Sweden came Denmark, who happily gave her a newer copy of "Aquarium" and promptly began telling her the joys and history of the song "Barbie Girl." Several minutes of this passed before Sweden made the Dane finally shut up about the song and looked at Ans, who simply looked at the CD slightly confused by it.

"It's before your time…I guess," Norway stated before turning to Denmark and saying, "And if you really wanted her to listen to the song you could have just asked her to look it up on-line."

"Don't be like that Norge! I thought long and hard about what to get her. Trust me Princess, once you hear the song you'll understand why it's so awesome," Denmark said first whining to Norway then smiling at Ans.

"Thanks Denmark…I guess," Ans said, still thinking about the old CD.

"Well it looks like the food is here. Good timing, huh," Finland said happily only to then notice that the seat Sealand had taken was empty. He then asked, "Um, has anyone seen Sealand?"

During the gift exchange, Sealand began to feel slightly bad that he did not have a gift to give her, so he decided to slip out of his seat and out of the restaurant. Across the street from the restaurant was a small shop, which he quickly ran into to find a present.

Not having much money on him or a lot of time to look, Sealand walked to the small toy section and picked up a little toy which looked like a princess fairy wand. Thinking that it looked girly and would work, he bought the toy and returned to the restaurant right as the others were beginning to wonder where he ran off to.

"Where'd ya run off t'?" Sweden asked Sealand as he sat back in his seat with a bag in hand.

"I wanted to get Ans a present too, so here," Sealand said while pushing the bag into Ans's hands. Curious about this, she opened the bag, her face turning dead pan when she pulled out the pink and yellow wand with rainbow tassels. Upon shaking it lightly, she found that it sounded like a rattle and there was a switch on it which caused hidden lights to shine.

"Ahh, now Princess has her own little wand," Denmark said while smiling at the toy.

"No, now she has a wand for when she wants to play magic," Sealand explained. To this Ans hit the two of them in the head with said wand; causing them to rub their heads and ask what they did wrong.

"It's not nice to hit people, Princess," Norway said, "Even if they deserve it."

"Like you're one to talk," Iceland remarked.

"Hey, you guys should eat your food before it gets cold," Finland said, trying to get the conversation away from the current topic. The others seemed to buy this, and soon the seven of them were eating.

After the main meal came dessert, which once it was finished the group began to disperse with Sealand deciding to go back to his own house. Before he left, however, Ans walked up to him and said, "I don't know if the others told you, but could you keep the day kind of a secret?"

"Sure, why?" Sealand asked

"…It's kind of complicated, okay?" Ans said. Sealand was about to ask her more, but lost his chance when Norway called for her to get into the car so they could go home. Ans did as she was told and soon Sealand was alone to get home.

**As always, please review~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter five

England rubbed his temples in aggravation. It was bad enough that Sealand decided to come over, but then France decided to pop in out of the blue too. Surprisingly though, none of the annoyance was from the usually hyper child. Instead Sealand simply sat in a seat and stared off into distance.

Worried slightly that the boy might be sick, England used his hand to feel Sealand's temperature only to find it normal. Sealand then looked up to England at this and asked what the adult was doing.

"Just checking something…are you alright Sealand? You're acting rather odd," England said.

"Well he is related to you," France commented from his spot on the couch.

England then started to walk over to France to have yet another shouting match only to stop himself when Sealand said, "Just thinking about something I guess…France can I ask you a question?"

England looked at the child shocked that he would rather go to the perverted frog instead of his own brother for advice, while France gave a slight smirk at England and said, "Of course little Sealand, ask away."

Sealand blushed slightly before asking, "Well, since you keep saying you're the country of love…have you ever been in love?"

"But of course, why do you ask?" France asked.

"C-Can you tell me how to make a girl you like like you back?" Sealand asked, blushing even more. Upon hearing the question, England began to pale while France began to snicker.

"Well now, what is this? Does little Sealand have a little crush? Who is it, Wy?" France asked while walking over to sit closer to Sealand.

"I'm going to be a great power someday so stop calling me little," Sealand huffed before continuing, "And as for who it is, it's not Wy!"

"Alright then, who is it?" France asked, wanting to get more details out of the boy.

Sealand then looked down before answering. He was told by both Ans and Norway not to tell anyone about her, but if he did not tell them more then they couldn't help him. At last he said, "Just a girl I met a little while ago. When I was hanging out with Sweden and Finland."

"Just a girl? If that was the case then why are you so intent on wooing her?" France teased, making Sealand scowl.

"Well, she is pretty," Sealand commented.

"Just ignore it Sealand, you're too young for a relationship anyways," England said while trying to stop the conversation.

"Oh, don't be like that, trampling over young love," France pouted towards England. He then turned his attention back to Sealand and said, "So you said that she's pretty, non. What does she look like?"

Sealand thought about the idea for a moment before remembering that he had taken a picture of her during the party when she was not looking. It was a good picture, he thought, and showed it to the older nations. From the cell phone picture, the two adults looked at the girl. She appeared to be around Sealand's age, maybe a little younger, with long, blond hair and deep, blue eyes.

"She looks a little like Faroe islands," England commented only to then mentally point out that Faroe was older and had slightly lighter colored hair.

"Well she's not…I think she's human," Sealand stated.

"You think?" France asked while looking closer at the picture. Around one of the corners he swore he could make out part of Denmark's backside with a bit of Iceland's head in the background. He then asked, "Where did you take this picture?"

"…She asked me not to tell anyone about that day," Sealand said, starting to wonder if he showed too much.

The two older nations shared a quick glance before nodding to one another. They then said in unison, "Sealand, tell us who this girl is."

"B-but Norway said I'll get in trouble if I tell you guys about her," Sealand said in defense. Again, France and England looked at eachother, both wondering why Norway would be hiding a little girl.

At last England looked Sealand square in the eyes and said, "You will tell me what you know about this girl now or else so help me you will have both me and Norway to worry about."

Sealand gulped slightly, knowing from past experiences that it was never good to have the Englishman angry at him. At last Sealand said, "Her name's Ans, but the others called her Princess. The picture was from a couple weeks ago when it was her birthday."

The others thought about this, both thinking about why the Nordics would be celebrating some girl's birthday while calling her a rather familiar-based nick-name. There was then the fact that despite being a little girl she held a good similarity to their Norwegian counterpart.

"You don't think she could be-," England began only to then be cut off by France saying, "Please, Angleterre, this is Norway we're talking about. Could you honestly see him doing that?"

"Doing what?" Sealand asked, not knowing what the others were talking about.

"The next world meeting is less than a week away and is coincidently in Oslo. Perhaps during one of the breaks we should ask him about it," England said. France seemed to agree with the idea and went back to the sofa.

Sealand then looked at them and said, "Hey, you guys never told me how to make her fall for me."

**Sorry it's shorter…**

**So now England and France know about Ans, but what exactly are they going to do about it?**

**As always, please review~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter six

Ans watched as Norway walked towards the door in his suit. It was still earlier in the morning, but she could not help herself from getting out of bed upon hearing the now familiar sounds of Norway walking on the lower floor. The time had come for Norway to go to another world meeting, though he had failed to tell her where the meeting was this time. Due to the fact that he did not have any bags with him, she assumed that wherever it was it was not too far.

"Where's the meeting today?" Ans asked from her place in the hallway.

Norway turned to Ans and said, "In Oslo so I'll see you later this evening."

Ans nodded and watched as he walked through the front door, only to then give a yawn when he began down the driveway. after this, she went to the living room and picked up a book which she left there. Shortly after picking up her book, she noticed that a file was left on the coffee table. Upon closer inspection, she found that the folder was Denmark's, most likely left when her uncle visited the other night, and found that it might have some importance.

After a moment of thought, she went to her room to get dressed, grabbed the folder, and headed to the building which she now knew would be the one the nations met in. The ride to the government building was not long, and within several minutes she arrived there. Then came the issue of what she was to do from there.

She knew that the meeting would be full of people like her father and uncles, people who would possible hurt her if they knew who she was related to. On the other hand, she would need to find Denmark or one of the others to return the file. The idea of calling her father or one of them outside came to her, but when she tried none of them would answer their phones. At last, she gave a sigh and started towards the doors.

The building was larger than she expected, but after asking a receptionist for directions she began to walk towards the stairs and what she assumed would be the correct way. As she walked up the stairs, a group of adults came by her and surrounded her; each wanting to rush to the room at a faster pace than she was. Without one of them knowing as he reached the top of the stairs before her he accidently pushed her down; causing Ans to fall onto the man behind her.

"Hey, you okay?" a young man with glasses said while catching her. Ans stared at the man for a moment, slightly awestruck by the blond man. At last she nodded and checked to make sure that she still had a folder. To her relief she did and held onto it tightly.

"I'm fine, thank you," Ans said, getting off of his lap and standing on the steps.

The man then noticed the folder and asked, "What's that you got there?"

"Nothing special," Ans said while holding onto the folder tighter, "just returning it to its owner."

The man looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before saying, "Well, you do know where to return it right? A big meeting's supposed to start soon so the halls are a bit hectic right now."

"Actually that big meeting is where I need to go. To return this," Ans said, hoping that the man would catch the hint to show her the way.

The man seemed to think about the idea for a moment before saying, "Really, that's pretty weird. Well, then I guess the two of us should get going."

Ans agreed to this, and followed the man to a large room filled with people. Upon seeing the room Ans began to pale, knowing that she would most likely get in trouble because of this, but when she noticed that no one was looking at her she decided to go to her family and hand the folder over.

As she assumed, the Nordics were surprised to see her in the room, causing Norway to ask in a lower voice, "Princess, what are you doing here?"

"Uncle Denmark left a folder at our house last night, I thought that he might need it," Ans whispered, also keeping her voice quiet.

"Aw, thanks Princess, but you really should not have come inside," Denmark said.

"I tried calling you guys, but you didn't answer your cells," Ans explained.

"I see, well you better get going then before someone sees you," Norway said, causing the girl to nod and start for the door. Before she left, however, she bumped into another person; England.

England looked down at the small girl, surprised by how much she looked like the picture. He then smiled at her and asked, "Hello, what are you doing here?"

"Just running an errand and now leaving," Ans said while continuing to the door.

"Is that so? And what kind of errand could a little girl have here?" England asked.

"Handing something over. I'm…volunteering for the summer with the government. Nothing for you to worry about," Ans said, starting to worry about what this man was thinking of.

Another man, France, then walked up to them and asked, "Hey England, who's your little friend?"

Ans stayed silent for a moment until they looked at her, only to then tell them her name. The two shared a quick glance before smirking and walking a little closer to her; causing her to inch closer to the door.

"And why would a little girl be interested in government things?" England asked.

"International stuff is interesting?" Ans answered, sounding more like a question.

"Miss Haugen, you should be getting back to what you were doing before coming here," Norway called out, trying to get some of the stress off of her. England and France looked at Norway for a moment, only then for them to begin pulling her towards the adult.

Once Ans and Norway were close together, the other nations began to look at them; whispering to eachother about how similar they looked. France then said, "The two of you look like you could be related."

"Well, the girl is Norwegian," Denmark said to their defense.

The others ignored him for a moment until France commented, "They have the same eyes."

"And I find it hard to believe that any normal girl would also have a summoning spirit," England said while noticing Kitzy around her feet; causing Kitzy, Ans and Norway to glare at him.

"What are you two getting at?" America asked, unsure of where the two of them were getting at.

In response, England looked the two over again and asked, "Norway, is she your daughter?"

**And cliff-hanger! (sorry to those who don't like waiting)**

**As always, please review~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter seven

"Norway, is she your daughter?" England asked Norway, ignoring the other nations' comments to the question. Norway stared at England silently, not sure what to say. If he denied it outright, chances were good that they would have been questioned more, and if he said he was they would be in the same problem.

Norway glanced to the girl to see her looking worried at him. He then said, "Perhaps, why would you ask?"

"Well, you do know that if that's the case then you are going to get in trouble," France said. Norway and the other Nordics shared a glare towards the Frenchman and the Englishman, slightly moving closer to Norway and Ans in a protective way.

"Dude, you have a kid? Awesome!" America said while looking at the girl, unknowing of the rule placed into action long before he existed.

"No, America, it's bad. Think, I know that I taught you about that when you were younger," England said with a sigh.

"So is she your daughter?" Prussia asked while also getting out of his seat to get a better look at her. In response, Ans looked up at the strange man and backed towards the table separating her from her family.

"No, now I really do need to get going," Ans said hastily, trying to get away from the now forming group. England held her there, however, and asked Norway again for a clear answer.

Ans bit back a yelp when England's hold grew tighter, the pain still obvious to Norway. At last he said, "Yes, she is. Is there a problem with that?"

The older nations all gave a shocked noise when they heard this, causing Norway and Denmark to jump the table and grab the girl before more nations swarmed her. Shortly after getting her to the other side of the table, Norway held her close as the others swarmed her both angrily and curiously.

"You know the rules, Norway! Why would you even think about doing this?" Austria asked.

"He didn't know about me until recently," Ans said only to then try hiding herself in Norway's shoulder upon seeing all the disbelieving stares.

"Whether he only just knew about you or not is not the issue. It's the fact that you exist which bothers us," France said, causing the girl to bite at her lip nervously.

"So then, is she going to be in trouble?" Iceland asked, glancing to his brother and niece. The others seemed to think about this for several seconds before America asked, "Will somebody tell me why this is actually a bad thing? Seriously, what's wrong with you guys?"

"According to what Norway and the others told me, you guys aren't supposed to have kids for some war reason," Ans said guiltily.

"That's correct young lady. So then do you know what will happen to the two of you?" England asked.

She stayed silent for a moment, a little paler, only to then shake her head and mumble, "They weren't that specific."

"Not surprising, who would want to tell a little girl that she's going to die," Prussia blurted at, causing Ans to hold onto Norway even tighter and for America and the younger nations to give out a cry of surprise.

"But you can't just kill her for no reason! She didn't do anything," Seychelles cried out to France and England.

"It's the rule Seychelles, a rule that Norway agreed to long ago," France said, "The same rule for why we've always told you and the others to not have any babies."

"I thought that was just because you didn't want to have any grandkids and feel old," Seychelles commented.

"But if it was a rule from long ago, then maybe it, like, shouldn't apply anymore?" Hong Kong said, only to get an ear-full from China about how rules and tradition needed to be followed. Even so, it caused several other nations to pause at the idea.

"It still does not stop the fact that Norway knew about the rule and even agreed with it when it came out," England said, not making eye contact with the glaring Nordics or the troll and blue fox-thing.

"But dude, she's just a little kid!" America said, watching Ans slink in between her uncles. He then looked at the older nations and asked, "I mean, is there even a way that this is supposed to happen?"

"It's written down somewhere, we will just need to find it again. I mean, it has been a while since a kid has come up," Prussia replied.

"Perhaps it would be best if we tried to actually start the meeting and place this on the list of things to talk about later; when we actually know how to go about it," Japan offered.

Austria made as if to say something, but was cut off by Finland saying, "Good idea, no point rushing into something we're all out of practice on. So should we continue since the meeting should have started a while ago?"

The others thought about the idea, several of them nodding in agreement. At last France and England nodded their heads and said, "Yes, I suppose that will have to work."

With this the nations all returned to their seats, causing Ans to give a sigh of relief. She then looked up to her father and asked if that meant she could leave. In all honesty, the confrontation had taken a toll on her nerves and she wanted to sit down somewhere. Germany noticed the question and said, "Yes, you may go for now. But we will wish for you to return soon once we know how we feel about the matter."

Ans said nothing, giving only a quick nod before rushing to the door; giving a glance to her relatives before closing the door. After the door was closed, Norway looked back to the itinerary list and said, "So, the first issue on the list is the world economy."

To the statement of what they needed to talk about, most nations gave out displeased moans or began not paying attention. The Nordics, on the other hand, each gave a slight smile at the subject; knowing that at that rate it would take a long time for them to reach the topic of Ans who was at the bottom of the list.

**Feels like it took forever to write this chapter XD**

**As always, please review~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 8

Ans sat in her room, staring at the wall as she thought about her day at the meeting. She knew that her father was not happy about her coming to the meeting room and she began to worry about what was going to happen to her. As she thought about this, she could not help but think about what she could have done differently that morning.

At last she heard the front door open and close, causing her to leave her room and see who it was. Upon reaching the hallway where she could see the door, she was relieved to find Norway and her uncles; causing her to walk up to them.

"Hey Princess," Finland said when he noticed her walk up to them and give Norway a slight hug. She returned the greeting to them, and looked up to ask how much trouble she was in.

The others were silent for a moment, several of them letting out an unpleasant sounding sigh. At last Norway said, "We don't know. The younger nations who were not part in the rule forming have made it clear that they do not support the idea of killing you, and even most of the older nations think that killing you would not be the best thing to do."

Ans gave a sigh of relief at hearing this and asked, "So then they're not going to kill me?"

"At the moment no. They've agreed that you should not have to die," Iceland said.

"So then what will happen to me?" Ans asked. If they were not going to kill her then they must have something else in store for her.

The others paused again for a moment until Sweden said, "Undecided."

Ans looked at them confused for a moment before Norway explained, "The others were split on ideas of what to do with you. The popular idea was to slit us up like how we were until recently, though they could not decide on how to do that. Others thought that it might not be too bad for you to stay with me for future plans, but most of those are the kinds of the things that the rule was meant to stop."

"So in other words they have no idea what to do with me," Ans bluntly rephrased. Norway nodded in response, causing her to then ask, "Are you in trouble?"

"Yes, but there is not much they can do to me that would not end up hurting them too. So for the moment they're more or less just giving me a slap on the wrist punishment," Norway answered.

"You should be happy, Princess. This is good news for you guys," Denmark said while patting her head when he noticed her unhappy face. She smiled slightly at this, trying to duck away from the hand, only to them try and change the subject by talking about what they were to do about dinner.

Since Ans had not prepared anything and the others were not in the mood to cook, the group decided to go out to eat. There, the six of them enjoyed themselves, which followed as they went back home and continued the night as if nothing was wrong. For several moments, Ans seemed to have forgotten the ill fortune of being discovered, only to then remember the next morning when Norway woke her up early telling her to get ready for the meeting.

Ans was nervous as she walked into the large meeting room with her father and Denmark ahead of her and the other Nordics behind her; causing her to clutch at the long, pointed ear of Kitzy in search of comfort. Eventually they reached their seats, Ans sitting in a chair especially brought in for her next to Norway, and she watched the other nations file in.

After what felt like forever, the meeting was called to begin, causing to Germany to stand and say, "Right, so back to where we left off yesterday…Miss Haugen."

Ans looked up at the intimidating man and nodded her head, not sure what she should say. In response Germany said, "Yesterday we had some issues with deciding what to do with you. So first off we would like to know, do you have any family besides Norway?"

"There's Iceland and Denmar-," Ans began softly.

"Any family that is not a relative of Norway," France rephrased.

Ans shook her head slightly and explained, "Not that I know of. My mom had a falling out with her parents before I was born so I've never met them, let alone if they're even alive or not."

"What about your mom?" France continued. To this question Ans looked down and said, "She died recently."

The others fell silent to this only for Hungary to say a moment later, "Sorry for the loss, so if she died recently then was that how you met Norway?"

"Kind of. It's a long story, but the main points of it are that I was not happy with my past guardian so I came here and met Norway, who then adopted me," Ans explained.

"Well that makes it easy, we can just send her off to live away from her father by giving her back to her old guardian," America said pleased with the quick-fix idea.

Ans then turned to him and bluntly said, "No offense, but to be perfectly frank I would rather you killed me than sent me back to live with that bastard!"

This statement caused the other nations to stare at her shocked, forcing Norway to explain, "Her past guardian is a power-hungry individual who would use her talents to help himself; regardless of what he would need to do to her."

"And if she possesses any magic from you than that could be bad for not just your country but others too," Romania commented.

"Well then simply sending her to her past guardian is out of the question…what if we simply separate them by sending her to boarding school or something," England commented.

The others seemed to think about this question only for France to ask, "But that would not separate them permanently."

"If we continue with the idea of not killing her then there is no way to keep them separated," Russia pointed out, "After all, even if we keep them separated for the rest of her childhood she would still be able to meet with him after she becomes an adult."

Most of the others had not thought about that, causing them to begrudgingly nod their heads. Ans then caught their attention when she mumbled, "I still don't see why we need to be separated, it's not like I'm planning on joining the army or something where I'd be super awesome."

"Well then what do you want to do?" America asked with a slight huff, all of this thinking making him wish they could go back to the usual nonsense.

Ans thought for a moment before saying, "I don't know, guess I never put much thought into it…but I guess I wasn't lying when I said that international stuff was interesting."

"So then you want to do something internationally?" Italy asked.

"I don't know, maybe," Ans mumbled.

"You know guys, why don't we just let Princess stay with Norway for now. I mean, it's not like she's going to do anything catastrophic and since you guys know about her you can check in to see so yourselves," Denmark pointed out.

"So like a probation time," Japan said for clarification.

"That could work, but for how long?" England asked looking thoughtful.

"How about until she is sixteen. That way we will hopefully have a better idea of what she could do along with a better idea of what to do with her if an actual punishment does need to happen. However, if it appears that they do need to be taken away from eachother than we can step in and do that," Finland offered. Several of the others seemed to like this idea, causing it to be the one chosen.

With this idea chosen, Norway and Ans were able to give an inward sigh of relief upon realizing that they would be safe and together if only for a while. After this, Ans found herself stuck for the rest of the meeting, constantly having a reason the others would come up with for her to stay, until she was finally able to leave for home with Norway.

**Not the best way to end a chapter…**

**Anyways, hope you liked it~**

**As always, please review~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 9

Five years passed, five years of Ans living with her father and uncles. Like what the other nations agreed, they often wanted to check up on her; usually in the form of telling Norway to bring her the meetings. Ans did not mind all of this, she actually found most of the other nations humorous to watch and had learned from experience which ones to stay away from. The other nations also enjoyed watching the shy, little girl age into a beautiful, young woman.

"Happy Birthday, Princess," Norway said upon noticing his daughter turn in her bed and rub her eyes.

Tiredly, she leaned into a sitting position on the hotel bed and answered, "Morning dad, and I asked you to stop calling me that."

"Then you should not have let us call you that when you were younger. Now it's time to get up, the meeting starts in an hour," Norway said while drying his wet hair. Ans let out a yawn and got out of bed; heading to the shower.

Today was her sixteenth birthday, and she was spending it cooped up in a meeting room in Rome. But this would not be like the other meetings or birthdays, for today the other nations would decide if she was to continue living with her father.

After taking a quick shower she dressed in the new dress suit Norway bought her and met him in the living area of the hotel room. The two of them were then ready, so they casually headed out of the hotel and to the conference building; joined along the way by her uncles. As they walked together, the group gradually became louder as more people joined, until at last they reached the room with Denmark and Sweden yelling at eachother over some nonsense.

By the time they reached the room, it was already almost filled by the other nations; several of them looking back to them to see Ans enter. The group sat down at their spots, the Nordics then getting set up as Ans opened a book she was reading, only to be interrupted when Denmark said, "Hey Princess, wanna do your favorite uncle a favor?"

"Forgot a folder again?" Ans asked, not even looking up from her book.

"Ya, can you go get it for me?" Denmark asked.

"Can't it wait until the break, things are just getting interesting in my story," Ans complained.

"Please Princess, the meeting will start soon. Here's the key now go," Denmark said while handing the key to the reluctant teen. With a sigh, she placed the book down and got up, leaving the room for Denmark's hotel room.

It did not take her long to reach the room, retrieve the folder, and come back to the conference building. On her way to the room she ran into Romania and Bulgaria who were running late. As they waited to reach the floor in the elevator, Romania said, "Hey, Ans, today's your birthday, right?"

"Yes it is," Ans answered, staring at the screen telling them what floor they were on. She remembered when she was younger making a list of which nations were alright to hang out with, and despite Romania being one of her father's friends she distinctly remembered placing him on the 'do not hang around with' list along with a note saying that he was too weird.

"So any plans?" Bulgaria asked, trying to continue the conversation.

"Not really. I'll probably just go out with my dad and uncles," Ans admitted, knowing that unless she wanted to leech onto one of the other nations a night at a bar with her family would be all she got. Not that she minded this; her uncles would try their best to guarantee a good time for her.

"That doesn't sound like a lot of fun, but then you like simple stuff like that, don't you," Romania said with a slight laugh while moving to slap her on the back. He then stopped himself when he noticed Kitzy growl at him, stepping away from the teen and confusing Bulgaria.

By that time they had reached the correct floor and the door opened, allowing the three of them to walk the short distance to the room. When they opened the doors for the room, they were met by the room's overhead lights being turned off and everyone gone. Confused, Ans glanced around to see that no one was in any of the seats and blinked as Romania flipped the lights on.

As soon as the lights turned on, the rest of the nations appeared from beneath the tables with most of them shouting, "Happy birthday!"

Ans blinked at the greeting, only to then ask, "You guys were trying to surprise me?"

"Yep, it's, like, a surprise birthday party," Poland said.

"But what about the meeting?" Ans asked, looking around the room. From the looks of things, the room looked almost exactly like it did when she left; causing her to wonder if this was an impromptu party.

"We can get to that annoying mess after we party," America answered. Ans then gave out another sigh and entered the room.

As she sat down, Finland said, "And you haven't even heard the best part. It's your present the other nations decided to do for you!"

"What's that?" Ans asked even more confused now.

"Well you remember how your staying with Norway until now was supposed to be only a temporary thing until we decided how to follow the rule, correct?" England asked, receiving a nod from Ans.

"Well we've decided that because you've been so awesome we would just forget about the rule. After all, that rule has totally become unawesomely obsolete nowadays," Prussia explained.

Ans stared at them amazed for a moment that they had decided to get rid of the rule; that she no longer had to worry about someone telling her that she could not be around her family. At last she thanked them, giving a smile to show she enjoyed the news. With this the nations began their celebration as a cake seemed to appear out of nowhere and the members began to swarm the few refreshment areas set up for them.

"So what are you going to do now that you know you can do whatever?" America asked Ans while finishing his cup of coffee.

"Remember how when we first met you asked me what I wanted to do when I grew up?" Ans asked the taller man. America nodded his head, trying to think back to that day as she continued, "I've finally decided a little while ago. I want to help dad with his work."

"What a marvelous idea," France said while entering the conversation, "And that would mean that I get to see more of you, honhonhon. I have to say, it will give me something to look forward to when coming to these dreadful meeting."

"Just remember that looking is all you'll be doing with Princess," Iceland stated after hearing France's comment. Ans may be roughly the same age as him physically, but that did not mean that he or any of the other Nordics were going to let something happen to their Princess just because she was growing up.

"So what do you think of the idea?" Japan asked Norway, the two of them also hearing the conversation.

"I told her that I do not mind the idea, but part of me also wishes that she had decided to go for a normal career where she could have a normal life," Norway answered.

"Perhaps this is better anyway, if she did have a normal life with children it would be complicated for her to explain why their grandfather is younger than her," Japan pointed out, causing Norway to nod in thought.

The party continued on like this, with nations talking happily about the birthday girl, for a little over half an hour until they finally settled down enough to start the meeting. From there on the meeting continued like any other and ended as usual. As Ans predicted, she spent the night with her family at a bar before leaving the next morning for home and to begin her work as Norway's official assistant.

**I'm kind of thinking of changing the title from "Norway's little Princess" to "The Nordic's Little Princess." Any thoughts on this?**

**As always, please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**And because we can't have everything go perfectly, one more bump.**

Chapter 10

"Can we make cookies later?" Ans asked Norway, looking at the assorted baking treats in the aisle. They were grocery shopping and Ans could not help but be tempted by all of the delicious possibilities. She then looked at Norway for an answer and received a nod, causing her to happily place the ingredients she knew they would need and did not have in the cart.

By that time, they were finished looking for things to buy so they headed towards the check out. As Norway paid for the groceries, Ans could not help but feel that someone was watching them, causing her to glance around the busy store until she noticed a certain man. She paled when she saw him. He was older than the last time she saw him, on the day that she first met Norway, but she could not forget that sneer he gave her and Norway.

"Let's go Princess," Norway said successfully breaking hers and the man's staring. Ans nodded, too in thought to comment on the use of the nickname. Silently the two of them walked to their car, placed the groceries in the back seat, and began to drive off in silence.

It was not until they reached home that Norway asked, "Is everything alright, you're quieter than usual."

"There was a man at the store who kept staring at us," Ans softly responded.

Norway thought about this for a moment before saying, "It was probably nothing, just some one staring into space."

"It was the guy who ran you over when we first met," Ans bluntly responded, "And he was sneering at me."

"It's alright Princess," Norway said reassuringly, "That was years ago and things change. Besides, if he does try something just remember what we told you; if a girl attacks you aim for the throat and for boys aim for the groin."

Ans could not smile slightly at the calm way he said this only to then go back to helping him put the groceries away. Soon the groceries were in their correct places and Ans was able to forget about seeing the man. That is, until the next day after school.

Like other teenagers, her father still made her go to school. Another boring day of school had passed and she began to short walk to the house when a long, black car blocked her path. Startled, she halted and watched as a large, fat man in a suit appeared from the backseat. He smiled at her and said, "Hello Ans, it's been a while since I've seen you. Now why don't you be a good girl and get in so we can chat."

Ans paled as the man talked, only to then kick him as hard as she could as he began to walk towards her. Several men then appeared from the car and began to run after her as she rushed through the familiar streets to her home; slamming and locking the front door behind her.

Norway had gotten home slightly before her, looking at her from the adjacent hallway. He was going to ask her what was wrong, but silenced the question when he heard someone knock on the door. Silently, he moved towards the door to see who it was, but Ans stood up and barred him from opening the door.

"Don't open it, they're bad guys," Ans whispered, her face pleading for him to just let the door stay shut.

"You sound a little like America," Norway commented skeptically, "And if you don't want them to know you're here then go to your room."

Ans gave him one last glance before heading up the stairs to her room. Once he heard her door shut, he opened the front door. On his doorstep stood two men who smirked at him and commented, "Hey I didn't know that the bitch had a brother."

"Who are you and what do you want," Norway asked annoyed, he did not like hearing anyone call his daughter any kinds of insulting names.

"We're looking for this girl, and if you know where she is then I'd suggest you tell us," the other thug said, holding up a poorly taken picture of Ans from his cell phone.

"She is not here, now leave," Norway said only to then begin closing the door. The two men stopped the door, however, and pushed it open against Norway's efforts.

"You see that's funny because we saw her run in here. Now give her up before both of you get hurt," the first thug said, pushing Norway up against the wall.

Norway blinked at him and felt the man's pressure release when his troll punched the man. Surprised, the other stared at Norway shocked, holding a gun level with his opponent. Norway stared at the man and asked, "And what do you think you're going to do with that?"

"Call her here. Now or I'll shoot," the man said trying to stay calm.

"Get out of my house," Norway said threateningly. He took a step forward, only to stop when he heard a shot from his side followed by the sensation of being shot in the arm. Looking over, he noticed that several more men had come in a black car. The men then rushed into his house and began to search through it for Ans. Moments later, Norway could hear one of them pull his daughter from her room and drag her downstairs towards the door.

Ans gave a quiet gasp upon seeing her father covered in blood on the floor beneath several men who jumped him. She then looked up to the man from before, the one she kicked and paled. He looked at her as if he won a prize, only to then look shocked at the man his thugs shot. In all honesty, he was surprised to find the man from the custody cases looking exactly the same now.

At last the man said, "Get her tied up and put her in the car."

Following directions the men tied Ans's hands and began to push her towards the car. One man then looked towards Norway and asked, "What should we do with him?"

Their boss looked at Norway for a moment before saying, "I don't know exactly why he looks so young still, but I don't like it. Kill him and make it look like he did it himself."

The man who asked the question nodded and aimed at Norway as the others left for the cars. Ans squeezed her eyes shut when she heard the gun shot, knowing that while it would not kill her father he would still be in pain from it.

The men then pushed her into the car next to their boss and slammed the door shut. The boss smirked slightly at Ans's pale expression and said, "Just remember Sweety, if you had just got in from the beginning this would not have happened and that freak would still be alive."

"You don't even understand what you did. You're the one who's going to die," Ans whispered. The boss heard her anyways, slightly surprised by the statement, causing him to indignantly slap her. She stayed silent after this as the cars left the driveway and headed to a different part of town.

**As always, please review~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**To all readers who also write: It has come to my attention that one reader has started a story very similar to mine and copies some parts. I realize that this story does not have the most creative plot (Nation has kid he didn't know of and causes issues) but if you're going to copy someone else's story down to random OCs (i.e. Ans friend Kitzy) then have the common curtisey to at least ask if that's alright with the person you're copying. I've read the copied version, and I have to say that if it was done with a different character or even if it just did not have the "fox with rabbit ears" then I would not be making this as big a deal. So moral of the story: Do not be the ass who thinks you can copy something without being found out, because it makes the person who you got the idea from very disgruntled and lose interest in their story.**

**Now to get off my soap box and hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest~ **

Chapter 11

The ride to the boss' hideout was quiet, only interrupted by one of the other men in the car commenting on something only to be ignored. After what felt like forever, they finally reached the building, causing the thugs to pull Ans out of the car and into the normal looking house. Once in the house, they pushed her into a chair across from where the boss sat.

"Well Ans, looks like I finally got you to come into my house again," the boss said in faux happiness. He then motioned for the men to stay nearby and for the girl to stay tied up.

"What do you want," Ans asked, not moving her eyes from the man.

"…Tell me, do you still have those weird, little abilities of yours?" he asked, referring to the magical abilities which she was just beginning to control when they last met. In response he felt the room turn frigid and heard the snaps of the rope holding her break as her eyes began to glow slightly. He snapped his fingers, signaling one of the men to hit her in the head with the butt of his gun.

As soon as the gun hit her face, the room began to warm up as Ans held her now broken nose with her freed arms. The boss smiled at this and said, "So I see you do. That good, it means I didn't go through all of this for nothing. Keep a watch on her, she most likely has other tricks up her sleeve."

"You've yet to tell me what you want," Ans gasped out, she did not realize that it would be this painful.

"I want the same thing that I've always wanted. The country. And now I'm one step closer to getting that; especially if you help me," he said while stepping closer to her.

"Good luck with that," She knew that it would be better for her to act scared, but she simply could not give him that satisfaction.

In response the man stood next to her and forced her to look up at him. He then said, "I'm certain that I can persuade you, unless you like getting hurt."

Ans bit her lip, but did not look away from him. He smirked at her angry glares, not helped by the fact that the rest of her face was covered in blood. At last he let go of her head and said, "Take her to the spare room so she can clean her face. Make sure there is someone watching her to make sure she doesn't try anything."

Silently, Ans followed the men who pushed her to a spare bedroom with a bowl of water. She heard them lock the door, but they did not leave the door. With a sigh, she sat on the bed and carefully wetted the rag by the bowl before placing it on her aching nose. She laid down on the bed, only to then remember that she still had her cell phone in her back pocket.

Thinking that perhaps she could call for help, she took it out and turned it on, only to realize that she had no service in the building. She walked towards the window, but all she got was one bar which flickered on and off. Sighing, she placed the phone by the nearby desk and went back to the bed. If help did not arrive like she hoped, then she would need to think of a plan.

* * *

Norway fell unconscious after the thug shot him in the head, only to regain his senses roughly an hour later when someone began to wrap his head. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see Sweden finishing off the wrap.

Groggily he asked, "Sweden, what…"

"We just got here and found you on the floor. Have to say, whoever shot you was a bad shot, looks like it just glanced off your skull. Not that that's bad for you," Finland said from behind Sweden. Norway blinked at him for a moment, only to then shut his eyes for a moment and breathe out. He then remembered that the other Nordics were coming over to have 'family fun night' as Denmark called it.

Someone then began to carefully lay him on the nearby sofa, causing Norway to look up to see the other two looking at him concerned. After watching Norway open his eye Iceland asked, "What happened here? And where's Princess?"

"Some guys came…took her?" Norway said, his head really beginning to hurt.

"What?! Are these the same guys who hurt you?" Denmark asked, receiving only a nod from the Norwegian.

"This is bad, do you know who they were, or where they would go?" Finland asked only to see Norway close his eyes again and think. After a minute Norway said, "Ya, the guy in charge was her old guardian…I-I don't know where they went."

The others were silent for a moment before Denmark said, "That's okay, maybe we can figure that out before they hurt her. In the mean time I think you should rest here."

"No, I'm coming too," Norway said while trying to sit up. His head began to hurt more by the sudden movement, however, causing him to slump back down.

"You sure we shouldn't just call an ambulance for him?" Iceland asked. Finland and Sweden seemed to agree with the idea, so they called for one to arrive for Norway. Upon hearing this, Denmark looked over to Iceland and said, "Okay, Ice, you wait here for the ambulance and stay with Norway. The three of us will go look for Princess."

The four agreed with this idea, so Sweden, Denmark, and Finland left to search for her. Moments after they left, the ambulance arrived at Norway's house and the owner was loaded into it, Iceland joining him.

**So more of a filler chapter, but oh well. Hope you liked it anyways!**

**As always, please review~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 12

Denmark, Sweden, and Finland walked along the streets, not exactly sure what they should be looking for. Several hours had already passed since leaving Norway's house, and the only good news they had received was confirmation from Iceland that Norway was doing well. Frustrated, they decided to take a break and sit down by the curb in a residential area.

Fumbling with his phone, Finland decided to call Ans to see if she even had her phone on her; mostly assuming that it was taken from her early on and ditched somewhere. To his surprise, the phone did not go straight to voicemail but was instead answered by Ans asking in a whisper, "Hello?"

"Princess, is that you? Where are you?" Finland asked, getting surprised looks from the other two. Ans' voice was surrounded by static, making it hard for Finland to make out her answer. Again he asked what was happening, only to this time be met by shouts followed by a rough sounding man yelling into the phone for him to stop calling. With this, the other end fell silent, causing the three Nordics to assume that the man hung up on them.

"So did she tell you where she was?" Denmark asked only to have Finland shake his head.

"Or maybe she did," Sweden said while standing up and looking around the houses. Most of the buildings looked similar to eachother with tall walls, but that did not stop him from looking at a certain house in particular.

"What do you mean, Su-san?" Finland asked.

"I th'ught I he'rd s'meth'ng like a ph'ne fr'm one of the ho'ses," he explained, walking next to the nearby house.

"Does that really surprise you? We're surrounded by houses with who knows how many phones," Denmark said, only to follow Sweden to the house's gate.

"W'th Pr'nc'sses ringtone for Finl'nd?" Sweden asked while looking in from the gate. From the gate they could make out the silhouettes of several long cars, but more important was the man leaving one car and being escorted into the house. The group had only seen the man in passing before, the last time being shortly after they first learned about Ans, but that did not mean they could forget the person who caused the girl so much strife as a child.

Denmark began to walk straight at the door, only to be pulled back and quieted by Finland and Sweden who then pointed Denmark's attention to the men holding weapons. He nodded at this and whispered, "Looks like we're going to need a plan."

"Then listen up cause I got one," Finland said, causing the other two to lean in next to him and listen.

* * *

One of the boss' men came for Ans when the boss entered the house, throwing a new outfit at her and telling her that she was to change before coming downstairs to see the boss. Not knowing what to expect, she did as she was told and followed the man to the dining room where she saw the boss seated for dinner. He ordered her to take the seat across from him, which she again did and stared at him; ignoring the meal in front of them.

"Eat," he ordered upon seeing that she was not touching the plate in front of her. Ans shook her head no, however, and said, "My nose hurts too much to think about eatting."

The boss grimaced slightly at this and replied, "You know you're not a very lovable girl, and you brought it on yourself. Now eat, I need you at full strength for later."

"And what is happening later," Ans asked dully, glancing down at the food to see that it was actually her favorite meal. Even so, she refused to touch it.

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty, little head over. Just get the idea down that when I say to do something you do it," he said before taking a swig of his beer.

Ans frowned at the directions, not enjoying the fact that she did not receive a real answer and mumbled out, "I already told you no."

The boss frowned at this and snapped his fingers, causing two men to grab her shoulders sternly. He then made as if to say something, but paused when he heard someone yell from outside. The men next to Ans shared a quick nod before the one on her left made for the door to check out what happened. Shortly after he left, they heard several shouts from the yard followed by the bang of a gun.

The boss looked confused at this and jumped from the table when the other guard collapsed onto it, seeing blood drain from a bullet-hole in the back of his head. Ans also quickly left her seat, only to then smile slightly when she heard someone outside say, "Perkele, I missed the boss…oh well, at least I got the guard."

"What are you smiling at you little witch? What's going on?" the boss snapped at the girl, only to then duck under the table and call for the rest of his guards when another shot whizzed by his head.

"It looks like he's a little out of practice, or else you are really lucky," Ans said while inching towards the doorway. The boss saw this, however, and rushed at her; grabbing the girl from behind and holding her close as a human shield.

Slowly, the two of them began to walk outside to the front doorway, only for him to then shout out, "Okay whoever you are, get out where I can see you now or else she gets hurt!"

Nothing in the yard moved after he called this, causing the boss to grumble and pull out a small handgun from his side. Ans could not help but gulp when she felt the metal against her head, closing her eyes tightly and wishing for him to simply disappear. Instead, the man gave out a shriek as bite-marks appeared on his arm, causing him to loosen his grip on her.

Upon feeling the grip loosen, Ans pushed herself away from him and began to stager towards the street; only to then fall to her knees when she heard Denmark call out, "Get down!"

As soon as she hit the driveway, she heard a gunshot from a nearby tree, where she assumed her uncles were, followed seconds later by a shot from behind her. Her eyes widened when the second shot was followed by a pain in her side, making her clench at the side only to take her hand away and find it soaked in blood.

Time seemed to go on forever as the realization that she was shot sunk in, causing her to lose the ability to kneel straight and fall to the ground. As she laid there, she watched as the three Nordics rushed up to her, Denmark scooping her up into a sitting position and pressing his hand against the wound with Sweden trying to assist and Finland pointing the gun he took at the injured boss in case he tried anything.

They could hear sirens close by, most likely from a concerned neighbor calling the police about gunshots. When they heard the sirens Denmark said, "Don't worry, Princess, help's coming. Just hang on. Ans stared up at her uncles, trying desperately to focus on them for fear that she would faint otherwise. The pain to her side was already easing, which only caused her to worry about how badly she was hurt.

After a moment she whispered out, "I want dad," before turning unresponsive; the police and ambulances just pulling into the driveway.

**Really big cliff-hanger (sorry to those who don't like-I'll try to update soon)**

**As always, please review~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 13

Norway moaned slightly as he opened his eyes, only to be met by an annoyingly bright room. It took him a moment to remember that his brothers had him rushed to the hospital, another moment to remember the man shooting him and kidnapping Ans, and one last moment to realize that he was not alone. Also in the room stood or sat the other four Nordics, each of them looking deeply depressed.

"No sign of her?" Norway asked while looking at them, resisting the urge to just go back asleep. They were silent for a moment until Sweden said, "no, we fo'nd her."

"Then where is she? Is she hurt?" Norway asked, starting to wonder what happened.

There was another pause until Denmark said, "She was shot when we were trying to help her…I'm sorry, she…"

Norway stared at his brothers, unable to believe that his daughter had been shot and worst of all was the fear that she was gone. Due to this fear he whispered, "Is she…dead?"

Silence was his confirming answer. After several seconds of this, Finland said, "I'm sorry Norway, it was my fault. I shot the guy who shot her intending to just injure him. I didn't see the gun until it was too late… if it makes it any better, she died shortly after she was hit, too short a time for her to feel too much pain."

"I-I see," Norway said, allowing the thought to sink in. He could feel tears threaten to fall in his eyes, stinging and blurring his vision until he wiped them away. While he had only known Ans for several short years of his long life, he still felt as if he lost something irreplaceable, and desperately wished that he could have changed the outcome of the events. He knew, however, that he could not. At last he slowly looked up at the other sad faces and asked, "Did they take her body here?"

"Ya, I think they said that they were going to wait until this morning to send her to the morgue," Denmark answered. In response, Norway gave a slight nod and carefully got out of bed as to not disconnect any of the tubes.

"Where are you going?" Iceland asked.

"I want to see my Princess," Norway whispered.

"But Norway, you need to rest. Besides, you can't just expect them to let you walk into wherever she is in your condition," Iceland tried to reason.

In response, Norway simply looked sadly at his younger brother and said, "I need to see my daughter."

The others were silenced again by this, only for the room to then be filled with noise when a nurse entered and asked why he was up. To this Norway tried asking the nurse to let him see her, but she refused to even allow him to leave the room due to his injured head. Annoyed and slightly disappointed with how things were working out, he laid back down, hoping that he would be able to see her soon.

A worker walked into the room filled with the recently deceased, glancing at the list of bodies to send out to various places. Towards the top of the list was Ans' name, causing him to look at the refrigerator holding her body and sigh. He hated having to deal with bodies from kids and honestly could not understand how anyone could. Reluctantly, he opened the door to her body and pulled her out, deciding to start by getting her ready for the morgue.

He had to admit that she looked peaceful, especially for a girl who was shot, and at first glance looked as if she was asleep. In fact, he barely saw any sign that showed she was dead. Due to this, he could not stop himself from picking up her wrist; only to stumble backwards when he swore he felt heat and a pulse. The pulse was very, very faint, and at first he thought he imagined it; causing him to check again and feel it again. Anxiously, he called for assistance which came quickly when he said that someone was not dead.

Seeing that the worker was correct, they had Ans quickly sent to the intensive care area and placed on life support, most of them thinking that it had to be some kind of miracle or wondering if she would even pull through. One of them then turned to the worker and asked, "Does she have any family we can notify?"

They all then looked at the list with her name, only for a nurse to say, "Hey, I think her dad's in the hospital right now. If I remember right, he was the one last night complaining about wanting to see his daughter after hearing she was dead."

"Looks like we have some good news for him, go tell him," a doctor told the nurse before leaving with the others to make sure that the girl reached her destination safely.

Norway was still upset when he awoke, the other Nordics still in the room fast asleep. He stared at the door, waiting for a nurse to come and tell him he could leave, only for his eyes to then widen when he saw a bed wheel by with a girl which looked like Ans. Curious, he began to get up, only to stop when a nurse checked his file by the door and entered his room.

"Oh, good, you're up! I have amazing news for you," She said happily.

"What is it?" Denmark asked, waking up with the others.

"Can I see my daughter?" Norway asked.

"Yes, actually, I think they just wheeled her into the room next door," she said, earning confused looks from the Nordics.

"But she's dead," Finland said softly, "We saw her die."

"I don't know how to explain it, but this morning when they were getting her ready for transport they noticed that she had a pulse. It's faint and she's far from being in stable condition, but she's alive. I honestly don't understand how this could have happened. Anyways, I was supposed to tell you that if you want to see her you can, but that you need to stay calm; especially you," the nurse said, pointing towards Norway for the last part.

Norway was shocked by the news, even more shocked than when he heard that she was dead. Partly worried that this was a dream, he pinched himself slightly while letting the nurse and others lead him to the room. In the room the Nordics found Ans, unconscious and hooked up to multiple machines but alive either way.

Without even thinking of what he was doing, Norway walked over to her bed and looked at her sleeping face, only to then give her a tight embrace despite the alarms which went off due to the movement. Once the others separated the two, Norway looked at the screen and saw the lifeline move up and down, causing him to smile. He had his daughter back.

**We'll stop there for now**

**As always please review~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 14

Several hours passed with the doctors taking multiple tests on the girl. During that time, the Nordics waiting patiently for any news on her condition, only to be told that she had slipped into a coma but should awaken soon. This pleased them, causing them to wait in hopes that they would see her awaken.

They waited together patiently for several days, until Norway was released and the others were forced to return and complete their piling up work. Even so, Norway continued to spend most of his waking hours at the hospital waiting for Ans to awaken, often blowing off work when he could and taking it to the hospital when he could not. By that time most of the other nations had heard what happened, causing several of them to visit and see how Norway was doing.

One week after the incident, England decided to visit. As he sat in the hospital room with Norway he commented, "I still cannot believe that she survived. After all, these days it's not as easy to mistake someone as dead."

"I know…the doctors called it a miracle," Norway whispered, as if their speaking too loud could awaken her.

England then paused slightly and asked, "Norway, you don't think that she could be-?"

"Immortal? You know as well as I do that immortality is rarely passed to her kind," Norway stated, but not all that convincingly.

"Rarely doesn't mean never…I'm surprised that you're not happier about it, what with how close the two of you are," England said.

Norway paused for a moment before saying, "I know I should be, because it allows her to have a chance at life, but this is far from what I ever wanted for her."

"And what exactly is that?" England asked.

"To be safe, to have a relatively normal life. Until recently I did not even know that she could do this, so there's really no telling what else she is possible of," Norway said. The room fell silent as the two nations began to think. At last England asked, "Why do you always push for her to live a normal life?"

Norway paused for a moment before saying, "When she first joined us, I looked into her future and saw her age like a normal human. Because of that I wanted her to have a normal life. That's why the most I can think of is that she just can't die of unnatural causes."

England paused at this in thought, only to then begin to say something but stop when they heard a mumble from the bed; causing them both to leave their seats and look at Ans who was beginning to open her eyes. As Ans opened her eyes the two of the rushed to the bed, startling the girl.

"Hello Princess, how are you feeling?" Norway asked softly. Ans gave a slight moan in reply and blinked her eyes. She then gave the two men a confused look and said, "I feel kind of tired…um, where are we?"

"You're at the hospital, you were hurt very badly," Norway answered.

She gave him a confused look for a moment before asking, "So then, are you two my doctors?"

The two nations looked at her cautiously for a moment before England asked, "So you don't remember us? Do you remember who you are?"

Ans paused for several seconds in thought, only to then look up to them and answer, "I think…Ansfrida sounds familiar."

"That's good. Ansfrida is your name," Norway responded.

"So then are you guy's doctors or am I supposed to know you as something else?" Ans asked.

"Well, it's a bit complicated but I'm your guardian and this is my friend," Norway said, pausing before telling her who they were. She was still recovering and if she had forgotten who they were then it may be best to not tell her things which she would look at as lies. Even so, she gave him a confused look but still seemed to accept it.

With this, England decided to leave and get a nurse for her, only to return moments later. Now that she was awake, the doctors wanted to run several more tests on her to see how she was affected. Due to this, they were able to determine that she had amnesia and decided that she must have gotten brain damage when they saw her talking to thin air which was actually Kitzy.

Because of this, the doctors wanted her to stay longer than she needed to; despite Norway and the other Nordics urging to let her come home. At last, after two weeks of arguing, the Nordics were finally able to take Ans back to Norway's house. They were happy about this, but Ans only seemed indifferent and later lonely and bored as time passed by.

Disliking the sight of his daughter looking miserable, he asked her what the problem was. In response Ans asked, "It's just…what am I supposed to be doing with myself?"

"What do you mean?" Norway asked.

"Well, what am I supposed to do with myself? Now that I'm not dead," Ans clarified.

Norway thought about this and answered, "Shortly before you were hurt you had decided that you wanted to accompany me with my meetings. I know that I've told you that."

"But…I don't know if I want to do that anymore…" Ans said, looking down as to avoid any disapproving gaze from Norway. Several seconds later, she looked up to find not disapproval but relief.

"You know, you're mother was the same way. Originally she came to Oslo because she decided that she wanted to be in a big city and learn to work with politics. Then a year or so later she decided that it was not for her and went home to have you," Norway said.

Sounds like she gave up and used me as an excuse," Ans stated

Norway paused momentarily at this before saying, "Perhaps, or perhaps she simply decided that she was better suited at being a caregiver than chasing down government documents," Norway stated, earning a glance from Ans. He then asked, "So what do you feel called to do now?"

Ans paused for a moment and said, "I don't know. I guess I'd like to still work for the government, and I also want to be able to help people. According to the news the guy who shot me was working in international crime, and I feel like I really want to make sure that people like him doesn't hurt more people. I think, I think that's what mom probably would have wanted to do," She looked at Norway for a moment before continuing when he nodded, "But with everything that's happened recently I don't know if I'd even be able to do that. I mean who would want to hire some girl who doesn't even have her head on straight?"

"That's simply an excuse Princess, and not a very good one at that. You're head is perfectly alright, despite what the doctors told you. But more importantly, if you really want something then don't give up at it. While it's true that new paths tend to come from seemingly dead ends, you will never find what you are meant to do if you never start in a direction. Understand?"

Ans looked at Norway for a moment, only to then give a relieved smile and hug her father. She then asked, "So then, you're not upset that I don't want to be your assistant?"

"You have no idea how happy I am. Especially since it now means that I don't need to worry about some of the others flirting with you," Norway answered also sharing the smile.

**Not the best chapter ending, but I guess it'll work**

**As always, please review~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**And now for depressingly sweet ending…**

Chapter fifteen

Many years had passed since Ans awoke from the coma, and things were going well for her. As she decided, she stopped going to the meetings with Norway and her uncles and focused more on her studies. Then after a couple years of hard work and thanks to Norway's influence, she was able to start her new career.

At first she was thankful for his help, and would often try to talk with and hang out with her family whenever she could, but as she got older things began to change for her. The more she worked with her career, the more she spent time away from her family and met new people; one of the new people being the one who she decided to start a new family with.

When she told the Nordics about her engagement, they were all thrilled for her an looked forwards to the wedding, only for her to feel slightly foolish when they came to the wedding and had to explain that they were not her brothers and cousins to her future in-laws. It was at this event that she stopped joining her family as often, usually participating with her husband's family more. At first they thought that it was simply because she was excited about her new life, but after a year had passed without her joining them for anything the Nordics came to the decision to sadly stay out of her life.

This did not dissuade Norway, however, who often used his position to learn what she was up to and come up with reasons to meet with his daughter; even if it was just for business. This was how he learned that her life was going well, and that he had two grandsons which he only met in passing when they were waiting for her to finish work. The fact that he was no longer a major part in her life made him sad, and often needed to remind himself that this was what he had wished for her. Even so, it did not stop the hurt he felt at watching the girl he raised for good portions of her childhood grow too old for him.

Many more years passed. In what felt like a blink of the eye for him and Ans her years of work were starting to wind down. Her two sons had moved off to start their own lives and her husband had died of illness; leaving her alone only to once again reach for the comfort of the magical friends which she usually would need to tell herself were imaginary. Due to this, she soon found herself let go from work and every once in a while hospitalized.

When Norway would hear about this, he would always find time to visit with her to make sure she was alright; often causing her to marvel at the fact that he had still never aged and cause them to talk for hours about the others. The older she grew the more she seemed to miss her old life, looking back at the years with the people who acted like gods from the old stories and making her childhood look like a wonderland.

On occasion when he visited, she would be watching her own grandchildren, causing Norway to gladly retell stories about their grandmother's past to them and filling their head with the magical stories that he did to both her and the other nations he raised. Often times, one of her son's would walk in to pick up his children, only to then find himself transfixed by the nation yet never believing his mother when she told them who the man was and often finding it odd to watch their aged mother blush at the nickname 'Princess.'

Both Ans and Norway enjoyed these times, on rare occasions allowing the other Nordics to join, and wished that they never had to end. But even so, years continued to go past and Ans continued to grow older. In what felt like no time for Norway, his daughter was a very old woman who was very sick with age-related complications.

Then one day Norway heard that she was in the hospital and was not likely to leave alive. When Norway heard this, he left as fast as he could for the hospital and reached her room to find several members of her family waiting by her. She looked at him tiredly and beckoned him closer as the rest of the party left for the hallway. Obediently, he walked up to her bed and looked at her as her hand subconsciously patted the still young-looking Kitzy. At that moment Norway noticed just how old she looked, physically so different from the little girl she was when they first met yet.

She smiled as he looked at her and whispered, "I'm glad you came, did one of the boys call you?"

Norway nodded and reached for her hand, smiling grimly at how cold it felt. He then said, "He said that the doctors don't think you'll live long."

She gave a short laugh only to end with a cough and said, "It wouldn't be the first time they were wrong about me."

Norway smiled slightly happier at that memory and waited as she continued, "But just in case…could I ask you a favor? The lawyer said that I couldn't ask you in my will, but I was wondering if you could take care of Kitzy. You do know that she's here correct?"

Again Norway nodded, relieving the aged woman greatly. He then said, "Yes Princess, I see and know her. I promise that I will take good care of her, just like how I take care of my troll."

She smiled at this and asked, "And can I ask you to do something else? Can you tell the others that I'm sorry I haven't seen them lately? And that I always loved and cared about them."

Norway nodded sadly, sensing that she was getting even closer to her end. He then said, "Of course. And I'm certain they would want me to tell you that we love you too."

With this Ans closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief as Norway leaned over to kiss her forehead lightly. As he stood up straight, the machines monitoring her began to go off as nurses and family members entered the room to see that she was dead.

Norway bit back the tears and motioned for Kitzy to join him as he walked out of hospital and drove to his house. As he entered the building, he could not help but feel that it was even lonelier now, causing him to bend into his temptations and call the other Nordics to tell them what happened.

Several days later, the five of them went to her funeral and watched the ceremony. It was saddening for them to watch her go, but at the same time they realized that it was bound to happen whether they wanted it to or not. At least this way she was able to pass peacefully and with family to remember her, both in the form of children and grandchildren she left behind and in the nations who would never forget the little girl who ran into their hearts and refused to leave.

**For some reason this chapter reminds me of a kid leaving a toy he/she thought he/she outgrew only to realize how wrong that is.**

**Anyways…that's it! Thank you to all those who reviewed, subscribed, and favorited-you're all awesome~**

**As always, please review~**


End file.
